Time Changes Things
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Sequel to When You Thought You Knew Someone, because so many people wanted a sequel. Sam's learning to deal with stress and many other things, including her lost friendship. COMPLETED!
1. Intro

Okay, here's the sequel intro. Sorry that it's short.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A boy named Danny and a girl named Sam.

Sam had been abandoned by her two friends. With the help of her mysterious friend Sammy, and her sick Grandmother, she managed to survive, but how long would that last?

Danny knew his fate. He was destined to be the Ultimate Enemy, and he couldn't change it, or could he. Clockwork, a ghost who was the master of all time, said something that had opened up Danny's eyes, _Time Changes Things_, but what exactly would it change and how long would it take?

The two teens woke up early in the morning. Their clocks read 5:23, and neither of them could go back to sleep. This was funny for the boy, because he had spent the whole night chasing down ghosts. They would be starting their junior year in High School that morning, but both teens felt something missing, a lost piece of the puzzle, each other.

And they had no idea how they would be brought closer than they could ever imagine in their junior year, but a certain ghost knew what would happen, he was the master of all time, and he knew that it was time for things to change.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
I won't be able to update for a long while, just to give you a heads up. I only posted this so that you would know that there would be a sequel. I know it's a cliffhanger, but deal with it.

Byeness peoples...


	2. Kisses, Misses, and Drivers Ed Class

Heyness peoples. This is the second chapter of Time Changes Things. I hope you don't mind the shortness. This is a very important chapter in the story. I don't want to ruin the chapter, but two people "accidentally" kiss. Okay, I ruined the chapter didn't I? people reading this nod their heads Oh, well.

Enjoy peoples...

**_Chapter Two_**

_Kisses, misses, and Drivers Ed. Class_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Narrator's POV

Sam woke up at 5:23, at the same time a fifteen year old boy named Danny did. They were both confused about why they couldn't go back to sleep. Then it hit them. It was Sam's seventeenth birthday, the same day that they started their junior year of school, yippee.

Sam walked over to her closet and picked up a very old and torn scrapbook. It had caused her so much pain two years ago, the same emotional pain that she had right now.

Danny walked down to his parent's lab and logged on the computer. Valerie grey was on instant messenger, and he quickly logged off.

_Valerie Grey... _was the same girl that he had been trying to win back two years ago, who would never like him, and had ripped up his friendship with one of his best friends, _Sam Manson._

_Sam Manson_

Her name was ringing through his head, he wanted her to be his friend again, but she would never take him back, or would she?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam walked to Mr. Lennet's Drivers Ed. Class. Having past her Drivers test two summers ago, she was forced; I mean suggested to help the rest of his Drivers Ed. Classes until she graduated.

Danny ran to his first period Drivers Ed. Class. Even though he was supposed to have passed his Drivers Test last year, he kept getting…distracted. In class his ghost sense would always go off and then it would be a false alarm. During two of the chances he had to take his Driver's Test he would have to make an excuse and go fight Skulker or some other ghost.

Sam sat at Mr. Lennet's desk as he taught the class, and then they had a quiz. At the end of the class Mr. Lennet called Sam and Danny over to talk to him.

Sam didn't look at Danny as they stood by each other in front of Mr. Lennet.

"Daniel, I'm starting to worry about your efforts in Drivers Ed. Class. You seem to be distracted a lot about something, and I was wondering if you could tell me what that was." Mr. Lennet asked. Sam snickered as she watched Danny struggle to find an excuse that didn't involve him fighting ghosts. After a few minutes had past Mr. Lennet broke the silence. "Well if you can't give me a good excuse then I'm afraid that I have no other choice."

"No other choice then what?" Sam asked.

"I had the idea that you could give Daniel some extra time to work on his driving skills. You know, work with him after school and on weekends, to help him learn how to drive better." Mr. Lennet said to Sam. It was Danny who snickered this time when he saw Sam's mouth hanging open.

"But he's doing fine." Sam said. She shot an evil look at Danny, who stopped laughing and soon discovered that he wouldn't want a Goth girl who was mad at him, to teach him how to drive a car.

"Seriously, I'll work better; just don't make me work with her." Danny said.

"And I definitely don't want to help him." Sam confirmed.

"Well then it's settled. Sam you will show Danny how to drive a car correctly by the end of this year or you will fail this class, which counts as 1/4 of your final grade." Mr. Lennet said.

"But I don't even get a graded in this class!" Sam protested as Danny snickered.

"Well you do get graded now and Daniel, I wouldn't be laughing. If you can't drive a car correctly by the end of this year I will fail you, and this class counts as 2/4 of _your _final grade." Mr. Lennet said. Danny opened his mouth to speak, "And I don't want to hear another word, so get out of my classroom." Mr. Lennet shouted. Danny and Sam quickly left the room. As soon as Mr. Lennet heard their arguing voices fade away he sat down in a chair. Then a ghost flew out of his body, the ghost's name was Clockwork, and he had a plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seems too early to end a chapter doesn't it? Oh, well. Here's your next chapter…Oh c'mon. You don't think I'm _that _mean do you? Here's the rest of the story-err chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We have to be serious about this Danny." Sam said to Danny as they were walking down the hallway to lunch.

"I am serious about it. The only thing I said was that I should go over to your house so that no one would see us there." Danny said innocently.

"I can't believe you Fenton. I'm aware of my certain outcast status, thank you, and I don't need you to make it worse than you have." Sam said.

"Well what have I done?" Danny asked. Sam thought about it.

_Let's see, he started liking Valerie when I liked him, he helped plan those two incidents with water balloons and my scrapbook, and he stole Tucker who was my only real friend._

"You've done a lot more then you know Fenton." Sam said as she turned to go into the girls' bathroom.

"Wait, we didn't make a date yet." Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I meant that we didn't set up a time for you to help me with my driving skills."

"So you still want my help?" Sam asked. Danny nodded.

"Maybe I'll help. Come to my house after school tomorrow and we'll work on it." Sam said and then she walked through the door to the bathroom and Danny walked to the lunch room to sit at a table with Tucker.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sam had been waiting for Danny at his locker for at least ten minutes. Danny was running toward his locker.

"Hey, why are you so late?" Sam asked.

"No time to talk. I just pulled a practical joke on Valerie and Dash should be showing up at any minute." Danny said as he phased his arm through his locker and pulled out a couple of textbooks. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought that I was supposed to meet you at your house?"

"You were, but I was wondering if I could drive you home?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her funny. "So you could see the right way to drive a car." She added in a you-should-have-known-that-voice.

"Sure I'd love to have you drive me…" cough "I mean learn the proper way of how to drive a car." Danny said.

"FENTON," The scream came from Dash. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her out of the school building to right where her car was.

"Hey, how did you know that this was my car?" Sam asked as she searched for her keys and unlocked the car. Danny opened the passenger door and climbed in.

"Less talkie and more drivy." He said. Sam got into her car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"But seriously how did you know that this was my car, and what prank did you pull on Valerie?" Sam asked Danny as they drove to Sam's house in her black car.

"Well I knew it was your car because you used it when you gave those Drivers Ed.

Pre-tests last year. That was really nice. You helped a lot of kids pass their Drivers Tests with the Pretest that you had. You didn't have to do that." Danny said.

"Yeah, I had nothing better to do with any of my new friends, so I decided to do that in my spare time." Sam replied.

"Oh, you have new friends?" Danny asked.

"No, I don't have any friends anymore, ever since…" Sam's voice faded off, "But it doesn't matter anymore." Sam added not wanting Danny to feel awkward.

"Oh, well in that case I guess you did have a lot of time on your hands." Danny said. Sam pulled into her driveway.

"The only person in my house is my Grandmother. My parents are having a business meeting someplace three states away." Sam said. She was trying to make Danny feel comfortable. Danny knew that her parents didn't like him and were probably glad that he hadn't been hanging out with Sam anymore.

Sam and Danny got out of the car and walked toward Sam's front door. Sam got a key out of her purse and turned it into the key knob. She opened the door and let Danny walk in before her. She walked in after him, shut the door behind her, and turned the lock.

"Grandma I'm home and I brought someone with me." Sam shouted up the stairs, but her grandmother emerged from the kitchen right beside the entrance hall.

"Happy Birthday," Sam's grandmother said. She saw Danny and opened her mouth, and then it quickly shut. She rode over towards Sam on her mini scooter thing.

"Sam what is _this boy_ doing here?" She asked Sam in a whisper.

"My teacher wants me to teach him how to properly drive a car, it's for school credit. Believe me; he wouldn't even be over here if it wasn't for school credit." Sam whispered. Danny over heard the last part and looked down at the ground. Sam's grandmother rode over towards Danny.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. It's so nice to see you." Sam's grandmother said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Herald." Danny said. That was Sam's mother's maiden name, also her grandmother's last name.

"Oh please, call me Marie." Sam's grandmother said.

"Okay, I will." Danny said.

"Well, we better get up to my room." Sam said to Danny before her grandmother started asking him all kinds of questions.

"That's fine." Marie said. Sam grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him up to her room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh crap," Sam said as she entered her room, still holding Danny's hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot something at school," Sam said.

"Well, do you want to go back to school and get it?" Danny asked.

"No, I can't leave you here alone, especially with my grandmother." Sam said.

"She can't be as bad as your parent's can she?"

"No, but she has certain opinions…" Sam's voice faded off again.

"Oh, you mean she doesn't like that we are fighting? Because I don't think I would be over here if we were fighting."

"The only reason that you're over here is because of school credit, and that you want to get a good grade. Now if I go will you promise to stay in my room and only my room?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I don't want you to get my grandmother all stressed out. To tell the truth she's not feeling to good, and I don't want to risk her ddi…um just don't bother her, okay?" Sam asked.

"I promise." Danny said. Sam started to walk away, but she was carrying a lot of weight that came from her left arm. She looked down to see that she was still holding hands with Danny. She let go.

"Sorry," She blushed and then left the room. Danny heard the slam of a car door and then a car drive away.

He walked over to her bed and sat on it. He looked around her room and saw that her closet door was open. He got up and was about to close it when he spotted a torn book lying on the floor of her closet. He opened the door wider and turned the light switch on.

The small closet was filled with all kinds of those same books, but he only picked up the one that was on the floor. Then he shut off the light switch, and sat on Sam's bed. He flipped through the pages of Sam's book.

His mouth was hanging open. It was full of the same pictures that he had seen in the auditorium two years ago.

"_Sam really did make a book containing all of those pictures." Danny thought._

"Samantha," A voice from the hallway said. Danny was kind of relieved to see Sam's grandmother coming into Sam's room.

"It's just Danny. Sam went to school to get something, and she told me to stay here." Danny explained. Marie got out of her scooter thing and sat by Danny on Sam's bed. Marie looked at the book that Danny was holding and then grabbed it out of his hands.

"What did you do that for?" Danny asked.

"You shouldn't be looking at Sam's things," Marie said, "and she doesn't like to look at this book anymore."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"It was the reason that she doesn't have any friends now. She's miserable without her friends."

"But she seems fine…"

"Oh, she seems fine because she hides the hurt, the emotional pain. Imagine if you didn't have anyone to talk to or be friends with, what would you do? Marie asked. Danny closed his eyes.

He remembered the Ultimate Enemy, and how he would've felt if he would've lost his friends and family that one time. He was losing control. He couldn't handle it.

He opened his eyes. They were red with anger. He blinked and his eyes went back to their normal blue. He looked over at Marie. Her mouth was hanging open and she quickly shut it.

"You've made your point." Danny said. Marie nodded her head in understanding. She threw the book back into Sam's closet. It hit the door and fell to the ground.

"Why did you throw the book?" Danny asked.

"Dear boy, don't you listen to me? Sam doesn't care if anybody damages that book, she doesn't like it." Marie said. Just then Danny heard a car door slam.

"Why doesn't she like the book?" Danny asked.

"You are not a good listener are you?" She sighed, "Because she knows that it will never happen, the meaning of that book, and she doesn't have any friends anymore. It is the reason that she doesn't have any friends anymore." Marie said. "If I was you and I wanted her back as my friend, then I would use the time that you have to spend with her to show her that you want her back as a friend."

"How did you know that I wanted her to be my friend again?" Danny said.

"Well you don't seem to upset to be coming over to her house, or when she grabbed your hand and pulled you up the stairs. And you got upset when I threw that scrapbook down onto the ground." Marie explained.

"Oh," was all Danny said. Marie sat back on her scooter just as Sam came into the room.

"Danny, I forgot a batch of cupcakes that I made in cooking class. If I would've left them in my locker they would've gotten all old and moldy." Sam said as she walked into her room. "Grandmother, what are you doing in here?"

"Just talking to Danny," Marie said. "He said that it was really nice of you to help him with his driving skills." Danny looked at Marie and Marie winked at Danny.

"Really, Danny said that?" Sam asked annoyed. Danny stood up and walked in front of Sam, Marie was right behind Sam, and Sam's bed was behind Danny.

"Yeah, I really do appreciate you helping me with my driving skills." Danny said. "We better get started on it then." He added. Sam turned around and gave her grandma a-get-out-of-here-so-that-I-can-help-Danny-with-his-driving-skills look.

"I get it, I'm leaving." Marie said. Sam turned back around to face Danny. Marie thought a moment, and then she pushed Sam from the back. Sam fell into Danny and they fell onto her bed. Sam was afraid to open her eyes. Her lips had accidentally met Danny's when they both fell backwards. She broke away from him quickly and got up from the bed. She walked over to her grandmother.

"Grandma what did you do that for?" Sam screamed at her grandmother. Marie pointed towards Danny and Sam turned around. Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed, giving Sam a confused look. Sam turned around hoping to see her grandma, but her grandma was gone. She turned around to see Danny walking towards her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It was my grandmother. She pushed me with her scooter thing and then you know… that happened." Sam explained.

"Right it was an accident." Danny agreed. "Let's work on the driving skills now."

"Yeah, that seems like what we should do." Sam said. They both didn't say anything about what had happened while Sam helped Danny understand how to drive a car correctly.

Meanwhile, Marie was in the kitchen when a ghost flew out of her, and it wasn't Clockwork, it was Sammy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hmmm? The plot thickens.

Seems like Clockwork and Sammy are both trying to get Sam and Danny together. Will it work? Remember things don't always turn out as planned. Either that or I wouldn't have such a good story plot, right?

Sorry, but I can't give you a chapter preview.

Byeness peoples...


	3. New Enemies?

Okay, heyness peoples. I rewrote this chapter so it would make sense for you. You don't _have _to read it, but it would be helpful because some events change a little bit.

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters or anything that have to do with that show.

Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Butch Hartman is owned by Nickelodeon, or so my best friend tellsme.

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Three: New Enemies?_**

_Relationships are like flowers, they have to take time to grow._

* * *

Sam's POV

Sam walked to her locker on a Friday before school. It had been at least two weeks since she had begun tutoring her ex-best friend Danny Fenton. She drove him to her house after school, on Monday, Wednesday and sometimes Friday and Sunday. He usually told her if he wanted to study on Friday and Sunday since they were his free weekends for parties and stuff. Sam never went to parties anymore, if fact she had never been to many parties before, so it didn't matter.

She was hoping that Danny wouldn't want to go over to her house that Friday night. She had plans to do some other stuff, aka, she was going to try and find a pet for herself, to help her with her depression and all. She was extremely unhappy when she saw Danny walking up to her locker. He only talked to her at school when he needed help with his driving skills, other than that it was Operation Avoid Sam, 24/ 7.

"Hey Manson, I need to talk to you about something." Danny said when he finally reached her locker.

"If it has anything with you coming over tonight Fenton, I already have plans." Sam said not even looking at Danny.

"Oh and what would those plans be?" Danny asked.

"None ya business," Sam replied, grinning. Danny frowned and then put on a sly grin.

"Okay, well, does it involve another person?" He asked, ready to play twenty questions if he had to.

"Why should it matter to you Fenton?" Sam asked without answering his question.

"Is it a date?" Danny asked as Sam shut her locker and turned to face him.

"Really, why the sudden interest Fenton?" Sam asked.

"I don't really care. I just wanted to know if you could help me study for my history exam on Monday." Danny said as he shrugged.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna help _you_." Sam said as she started to walk away. Danny grabbed her arm, and turned her around to face him. As much as she struggled, his grip was too hard and she soon gave up.

"_This is what you get when you try to walk away from someone who has had three years of experience fighting ghosts." Sam thought._

"Look, we both don't want to hang out with each other for this "project", right?" Sam nodded her head. "So we need to _try _and get along, or else Lennet will fail us, got it?" Danny let go of her arm.

"Yeah, I get it. Meet me by my locker _right_ after school, or else you'll be _walking _home." Sam said rudely, remembering that Danny had ghost powers. And with that she walked away, with her head held high.

Danny's POV

Danny kept trying to get it out of his mind that he was going to spend time with Sam after school, on a Friday night. I mean he didn't really know her that well anymore. He _did _still want to be friends with her after all _didn't _he? He had to use this opportunity to become friends with Sam. If he didn't he might lose her forever, and for good this time. It _was _their junior year, the year before they would be _seniors, _and then if he wasn't friends with Sam by that time he would never get the chance to be her friend again. But the question was…

_Did he still want to be friends with her?_

* * *

Danny's POV

Danny took his seat in his Homeroom class, running this question through his mind.

"So what's with the whole "driving skills" thing?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny jumped.

"What?" Danny asked uncertainly.

"I heard that Sam is tutoring you for your Driver's Ed. Class, and I was wondering how that's going." Tucker said. Danny smiled. Tucker had never wanted to give up Sam as a friend, and Sam still wanted to be his friend, but she refused to be friends with someone that was friends with Danny, and apparently Danny didn't want to be friends with her either.

"It's going okay." Danny answered hoping Tucker would buy it. He didn't.

"Okay, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked her to eat lunch with us sometime?" Tucker asked grinning. Danny smiled weakly. He knew Tucker was just joking, but he also knew that he was right. He _did _have to have a better relationship with Sam for this "project" to work out.

"Tucker, you caught me. I need help. I need to have a better relationship with Sam." Danny said.

"Yeah, so you guys can quit being in denial." Tucker replied.

"Yeah…wait, Tucker!" Danny said quickly.

"I just meant that you…used to like each other." Tucker replied quickly.

"Well that's not true now." Danny retorted.

"Well, you know what they say?" Tucker asked.

"What?" Danny asked him back.

"Relationships are like flowers, they take time to grow." Tucker answered.

_Relationships are like flowers, they take time to grow._

* * *

Danny's POV

"Come on Sam, this is the fifth pet store that we've been to tonight." Danny said annoyed.

"Hey, _you _wanted to come with me after school." Sam replied harshly.

"Fine, but make it quick." Danny said. Sam smiled and got out of her car. Then she opened the passenger door and pulled a reluctant Danny into the pet store. When they got into the building Sam ran over to the puppies.

"_She's like a little kid in a candy store." Danny thought and then shook it out of his mind._

"None of these pets are right for me." Sam muttered to herself, but Danny overheard her. He wanted to tell her "Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it." But he held his tongue. "Oh look, how cute." Sam said and she picked up a black dog with two white spots on it.

"Oh are you talking about Lazy?" An employee from the pet store asked her.

"Yeah, he's cute." Sam said, and then the employee snickered.

"That's a girl dog and I don't think you want _her_." The employee said. Sam didn't move.

"Why don't I want _her_?" Sam asked ready to protest if necessary.

"Not to mean any disrespect, but she's stupid _and _she _is_ lazy. She's only three months old, we found her by an abandoned car. Her hind legs don't work to well. We were thinking of giving her up to the pound, but if you want to take her you can have her." The employee almost sounded relieved to think of somebody taking the puppy away from him. Sam looked down at the puppy, and then at Danny.

"I'll take her." Sam said smiling; Danny smiled too, for some odd reason. The employee signed up the pet adoption papers and asked Sam if she wanted to rename the puppy.

"Yeah, I do want to rename her." Sam said, "Lazy seems like a horrible name for a dog."

"Why don't you name her something that means something to you. Something that you can remember, but don't really know what it means." Danny said wanting to get out of there as quick as possible. Sam nodded and thought for awhile, to Danny's disappointment.

"I have the perfect name." Sam said proudly.

"What?" Danny asked interested.

"I want her name to be Wes," Sam said, and for some reason, Danny winced.

* * *

Danny's POV

"What's the capital of Arkansas?" Sam asked Danny while they were sitting in her giant movie theatre basement trying to study for Danny's history exam. Danny tried to think, but soon gave up and closed his eyes. "Oh come on Fenton! A fifth grader could answer this question!"

"Then why don't you ask a fifth grader?" Danny asked as he smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Because I'm supposed to be helping _you _with _your _history exam," Sam replied. She put Danny's history book under her arm and started to walk up towards her room. Danny opened his eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked Sam.

"If you _must _know, I'm going to go feed Wes." Sam said and then she walked up to her room. Danny quietly followed her, until he stopped by her bedroom door. He heard sounds coming from inside the room.

"It's okay Wes. Here are some treaties for you." He could here Sam's voice and then the munching and crunching of a dog eating some treaties.

"_Bark, Bark,_"

"That's a good girl Wes. Now let's go nuh-night. I'm just going to pick you up and gently place you into your beddy poo." Sam said to Wes. He heard her pick up the small dog, and then the dog wincing at the pain coming from her hind legs. He was relieved when he heard the soft pat of the dog's body hitting the bed. "Now, tomorrow we'll visit the vet and we'll get your legs all better." Sam said, then she kissed Wes lightly on the head, and walked out of the room. She was surprised to find Danny standing outside of her doorway.

"Fenton, if you repeat that to anybody I swear I'll…" Sam started but was interrupted

"Tisk, tisk, doesn't Sammy know that swearing is bad." Danny said teasingly.

"I mean it. Believe me, if you tell ANYONE about that then you won't be ALIVE to take your test on Monday." Sam said fuming.

"Yeah, okay I won't tell _anybody_. You can trust me." Danny said reassuringly.

"_There's no way in Hell that he wouldn't tell anybody." Sam thought to herself._

"I think you better leave." Sam said rudely. "I was going to go to the Nasty Burger to eat something for dinner and then I was going to…"

"Well then let's go." Danny said and he started to walk towards the door.

"_There's no way in Hell that I'm going to go to the Nasty Burger with **him**." Sam thought to herself._

"Are you coming or not?" Danny asked her.

"Why do you want to come with me anyway Fenton?" Sam asked him.

"Because I need to study some more _and _I'm hungry so why not do both at the same time." Danny replied.

"Fine you can come! But I'm not going to pay for your meal Fenton!" Sam said as she marched towards her car with her fists clinched.

"I wasn't expecting you to." Danny said as he trailed behind her.

But Sam thought that there was another reason to why Danny wanted to come with her.

"_Get it out of your mind Manson." Sam said to herself._

"**_Yes, get it out of your mind that he could've wanted to come because of you. Of course, denial is a one way road to confusion and heartbreak." Her inner mind replied._**

"_I wish that Danny would drop dead so I wouldn't have to deal with him." Sam replied._

"_**Be careful what you wish for." Her inner mind said and then disappeared.**_

**Relationships are like flowers, they take time to grow.**

_Relationships are like flowers, they take time to grow._

* * *

Hopefully that chapter made you see things more clearly. Yes, Sam was a bit...harsh, and Danny does act like a preppy boy, _cutereviewgirl_, but it's SO much fun to write it when they're mad at each other. Now the hard part is trying to write it so thatthey start to like each other more and more, but very slowly, like baby steps.

(smacks forehead with hand)

You didn't hear that, right?

(Peoples nod their heads, but secretly cross their fingers.)

Good.

Byeness peoples...


	4. More Complicated Things

Alohaness peoples. Oh, more reviews to review! Yeyness.

Word Life 316- Thanks.

gothchic13- I'm glad that you love it. :)

Galateagirl- Thanks, you're a lifesaver, you saved me from taking the story into a nosedive. Thanks, you're really helpful. If this chapter stinks, which I think it does, then please tell me. ;)

Fanficaholic-Yes, poor Wes. Hey, I rhymed! I'm updating!

cutereviewgirl- Oh, hehe, I think I crushed your spirit in this chapter. Sorry.

Charlotte LaRouge- Yeah, the way the plotlines going, hehe. (Runs away quickly.)

In this chapter it's really dramatic, and hope fully there's no mood swings. I might redo the last chapter too, but I probably won't because I'm to lazy, and I want to start another fanfic, but I have to finish one for that to happen, so...

Enjoy peoples...

* * *

Disclaimer- I've been meaning to do this, but I keep forgetting, and no, I won't go back to any old chapters of my stories and write this so from now on I'm going to try and start doing this. Wow, that was long.

Anyway, as much as I want to, I don't own Danny Phantom and anything that has to with that show. Butch Hartman owns the show, and Nickelodeon owns Butch Hartman, or so best friend tells me.

And I have to say that Nickelodeon is the worst...

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Four: More Complicated Things._**

_"If I was Santa, which list would you be on?"_

* * *

Danny's POV

"Manson, you passed the Nasty Burger five minutes ago," Danny said, almost annoyed.

"Sorry, I'll turn around." Sam said rudely. She felt all her comforts of being with Danny vanish when they had gotten into the car.

"You know, it isn't like you to forget things." Danny said.

"Oh, and how would you know? You haven't noticed me for two years and now all of a sudden you're acting like my best friend. I guess you just want to hold up _your_ reputation of forgetting things." Sam said focused on the road.

"Well I do remember that you usually never forgot things unless there was something big that was on your mind." Danny said remembering, "Anything big going on in your life that's bothering you?" Danny asked.

"_When Hell freezes over, THREE TIMES, I'll tell you." Sam thought to herself._

"Well?" It was then that she realized that she had parked the car in the Nasty Burger parking lot.

"We better go." She finally said, as she got out of her car. Danny followed her.

* * *

"Okay, you got that wrong. Next question, what is the capital of Georgia?" Sam asked, as Danny smiled. 

"G," He answered.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"The capital of Georgia is G." Danny said joking.

"Very funny Fenton," Sam said. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Great, more joy." Danny said sarcastically. He almost forgot that Sam knew his secret when she asked.

"Did you're ghost sense just go off?"

"Huh? How did you know about that?" Danny asked confused.

"Whatever, just go off to fight Technus or Skulker or someone else that will return endless times to torment you." Sam said, looking at her nails, pretending to be bored.

"I'm going to go leave now so that I can go study at my house." Danny said, forgetting that he was talking to the person that had given him, well helped him get his ghost powers.

"FENTON, I know about your secret so stop pretending that it's something that I don't know about!" Sam screamed at Danny, everyone in the restaurant looked at her, but she didn't care. She grabbed her car keys and stormed out into the parking lot.

"_**Why don't you go after her?" Danny's inner mind asked him.**_

"_One, there's a ghost somewhere around here and two, what's the point?" Danny answered._

"_**Well the point is that she will…oh right, there is none." Danny's inner mind answered without arguing.**_

* * *

Sam's POV 

Sam got into her car, and slammed the door shut, almost pulling off the handle. She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"_What an ass." She thought._

"_**Yeah, a cute ass." Her inner mind said.**_

"_Do you just HAVE to torment me at every given second?" She asked._

"**_No, just when you're upset, and then I try to help you get through stuff." Her inner mind answered._**

"_Yeah, you're really helping me." She replied._

"_**So why is he an ass again?" Her inner mind asked.**_

"_Because he doesn't even know stuff about me and I still know stuff about him." She answered._

"_**Like what?" The inner mind asked.**_

"_He wants to become an Astronaut." She answered._

"_**Hmm, how do you know if that's still true?" The inner mind asked.**_

"_Because…" Sam knew that her inner mind was correct. She didn't know if it was still true._

"_**But you want to find out." The inner mind said.**_

"_No I don't!" Sam defended._

"**_Then why does it matter so much if he doesn't know stuff about you?" The inner mind asked._**

"_It doesn't matter!" Sam said getting ticked._

"_**Yes it does. You still like him, you still like him…" The inner mind chanted.**_

"_You're pissing me off! I HATE DANNY FENTON! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE HIM!" Sam screamed at her inner mind._

"_**Tisk, tisk, tisk. Poor Sammy, getting all worked up over a boy." The inner mind teased.**_

"_SHUT UP! I HATE HIM!" Sam yelled again._

_**Like a cheer…**_

"**_Ready? Okay, Denial, Denial, De…nial. Who's the girl who's in, Denial, denial, de…nial? SAM, SAM, SAM, SAM, SAM. SAM'S IN DENIAL!" The inner mind cheered._**

"_IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT ME LIKING ANYBODY, I SWEAR I'LL KILL MYSELF AND THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TORMENT ANYBODY AGAIN! AND I'LL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME SO YOU CAN "GET THE PICTURE." I HATE DANNY FENTON! I HATE HIM! I.HATE.HIM!" Sam screamed one last time, and then her inner mind said one last thing._

"**_Look on the bright side…" The inner mind started to say._**

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_**You still have to help him pass his drivers test…" The inner mind said, and then ran away as Sam screamed inside her head.**_

* * *

Danny's POV 

"So how did things go…Friday…night?" Tucker asked hesitantly, as Danny sat down by him at their usual lunch table.

"She just up and left me at the Nasty Burger." Danny said annoyed. "I think it's because I didn't remember that she knew about my ghost powers." He admitted tentatively.

"Wait, you guys went to the Nasty Burger? Where else did you guys go?" Tucker asked grinning.

"Nowhere, and that's beside the point. Sam is mad at me and I don't want her to be mad at me." Danny said.

"Why not," Tucker asked getting less and less amused.

"Would you want someone who's mad at you to help you with your drivers test?" Danny asked.

"Well, I guess not, and here's your chance to make her not mad at you." Tucker said as he saw Sam looking for a place to sit. "I'm going to go ask her to sit with us." Tucker said, and before Danny could stop him he got up and ran over to Sam.

"Hi Sam, what are you doing." Tucker asked.

"Finding a place to sit," Sam said, as much as she despised his best friend, she could never be mean to Tucker.

"Well, do you want to come and sit with us, as in Danny and me?" Tucker asked.

"Are you joking?" Sam asked unsure. It was very unusual for Tucker to be asking her to sit with him at lunch.

"No," Tucker replied honestly.

"Well, thanks Tucker, but…" Sam said, trying to find the right words to break it to Tucker that she didn't want to go sit with him, but never got the chance.

"Great, let's go." Tucker interrupted her, and pushed her over to his lunch table, where and unhappy Danny sat. Tucker sat down next to Danny, and Sam sat across from the two boys. It was nothing like old times.

"So what ghost did you fight yesterday?" Tucker asked Danny trying to make conversation.

"Well on Friday I fought…" Sam interrupted.

"Are you sure that you're allowed to be mentioning "ghosts" in front of me? I mean I have _no idea _what you're talking about?" Sam said sarcastically, and harshly. Danny and Sam stared and each other for a couple of minutes. It wasn't a "_romantic"_ stare, oh no, far from it. It was like a "death" glare. Finally, Danny gave up.

"I'm done eating." Danny said, and then got up to dump his tray.

"So am I." Sam said, even though she hadn't taken a bite of her food. She got up, waved goodbye to Tucker, and then dumped her tray too. Tucker just sat there. His plan had backfired, but that wasn't a surprise, because most of them did.

* * *

Sam's POV 

It took some time for Sam to realize that it was one of those days when she drove Danny over to her house to practice his driving skills. Danny must've realized this too, because he called her that night.

Sam was working on her World Geography homework, up in her room, when her private home phone rang. The caller I.D. said, **Fenton Jack**, and she reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hey Manson, thanks for picking up. I was going to ask about..." Danny started to say, but was very rudely interrupted.

"I'M NOT SORRY TO SAY THAT SAM DIED! WHICH YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY ABOUT, AND IF YOU'RE NOT THEN YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE SHE DIED AND SHE DOESN'T WANT TO TUTOR YOU ANYMORE AND SHE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU FLUNK YOUR DRIVERS TEST BECAUSE SHE DIED! SAM DIED SO GO FIND ANOTHER TUTOR!" Sam yelled into the phone and then she hung up. Breathing heavily she tried to work on her World Geography homework, and was surprised to find a lumpy thing by her right arm. She looked over to her right and saw Wes fast asleep on her bed.

**Flashback:**

"_I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do Ms. Manson." The vet told her._

"_What? Why?" Sam asked trying not to burst into tears._

"_She has a growing tumor in her legs, and we can't seem to find what the disease is that is causing it." The vet answered_

(A/N: I need to watch more of those health shows, because I don't know a lot of those "health words".)

"_She'll be walking normally again within a week, but in five years, unless we find what's wrong, she will die." The vet said sadly, as she watched Sam struggle to keep back tears._

**End Flashback**

**_Die, Dead, Dieing…_**

The words floated on Sam's tongue and consciousness. She couldn't get them out of her head, and yet, it seemed like she wanted them to stay there, so she would think about them every time she said the words. It was then that she realized…

Everybody dies at some point in their life. It's not how long you live or how wealthy or smart you live, but it's how you leave an impression for others to follow while you live, so then they can remember you. So at least _someone _will remember you.

And so far, Sam hadn't done a very good job.

* * *

Don't attack me all at once! (Protects self with arms.)

Okay, I know that this chapter is a little dramatic, but...(looks around helplessly) IT'S ALL GALATEAGIRL'S FAULT!

Just kidding, I would never blame her for anything. Please review so you can tell me how badly I did. Go ahead, but make it constructive critisism like Galateagirl gave to me and no flames, even though I have no idea what that means.

QUICKLY, TO MICROSOFT WORD TO UPDATE "STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WITH PEOPLES", SO ALL THE OTHER ANGRY PEOPLES WON'T ATTACK!

Byeness peoples...


	5. Author's Note

I'm going to stop writing this fanfic for awhile, but I promise after I complete Stuck in the Elevator with Peoples _and _Disaster in Drama Class I will continue writing this story. I'm SO sorry.

-DannysEvilTwin


	6. Death

Well, garsh that took a long time to update, but I did it.

Now where's my award!

j/k/j/k/j/k

Okay, haven't finished all the other stories I said that I was gonna write, but I had this chapter in Microsoft Word for the LONGEST time, and this story NEEDED an update so BAMM!

Here's the next chappie...mildly depressing...I think.

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, Butch Hartman does.

I'm lost on the reviews, so onto the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Six: Death_**

_"I can only imagine, I can only imagine"_

_MercyMe, I Can Only Imagine_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Narrator's POV

Sam woke up at 5:30 in the morning. School didn't start until 8:00 so she was okay. Sam couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at her calendar. It was a Tuesday in October. That meant that it had been at least a couple of weeks since she had stopped tutoring Danny. It wasn't until the end of the year that Danny had to take his Drivers Test so she would just blow it off until sometime in January.

Sam closed her eyes still lying down on her bed, and then opened them slightly. She pulled her blankets off of her body and revealed baggy, pink pajama pants, and a black tank top for a shirt.

She walked over to Wes's doggy bed and didn't see her there. Frantically she searched her room for her dog and didn't see her anywhere. She ran downstairs, and looked everywhere, but her dog was nowhere to be found.

Finally, she saw the doggy door on the back door of her house. She opened the back door and went into her backyard.

There was a fence around her backyard, but she didn't see a trace of Wes.

She went into her house to grab a flashlight; the sun was coming up, but it was still dark out. Sam returned to the backyard to find a hole dug under the fence. Sam started crying.

Her Wes had gotten out of the house, and now she could be anywhere.

Sam ran back into her house, put on some dark denim jeans, a black T-shirt, a short brown jacket, and searched the town looking for Wes in her car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Danny woke up to the feeling of someone small walking on his bed. He didn't say anything, but was silently explaining to himself that it couldn't be anyone. Then the small person climbed up towards his head and started to lick his face with their tongue.

Danny opened his eyes and sat up to find a dog sitting on his bed. It took him a second to realize that the dog was Wes. Danny scratched behind her ears, and she wagged her tail.

"Wes what are you doing here?" Danny asked her, knowing that she couldn't answer him. Instead she tilted her head to the side, which made her look cute and confused. Wes _was_ a cute dog.

"_Her legs look better. Maybe Sam took her to the vet." He thought._

"Well, whatever the reason, I better take you home. Sam must be worried sick." Danny said. He put Wes down beside his bed and then removed his blankets to reveal a long black shirt, and a pair of black shorts. He got dressed into dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt and then walked downstairs with Wes traveling beside him.

He smiled; he'd always wanted a puppy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam worriedly searched for Wes, but couldn't find her. She looked at the clock in her car. It was 6:25.

When she had almost given up hope she got a surprising call from her ex-best friend.

"What do you want this time?" Sam asked Danny on her cell phone.

"Hi Sam, I've been trying to reach you all morning." Danny answered her without any emotion.

"Yeah, for what, to complain about not getting your stupid driving lessons." Sam replied rudely.

"Um, no, I just wanted to tell you that Wes is over here at my house." Danny said harshly.

"I'll be right over." Sam said and then hung up on Danny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Danny walked down to his parent's lab and got on the computer. Valerie wasn't online, thank goodness, but Tucker was so Danny decided to talk to him.

_**TheGhostFighter- Hey Tuck, what's up?**_

**BadLuckTuck- Nuthin much, you?**

_**TheGhostFighter- Sam's coming over in a sec. to pick up her dog, you know, Wes.**_

**BadLuckTuck- lol**

**_TheGhostFighter- What's so funny? The fact that Sam's coming over, or that she named her dog Wes?_**

**BadLuckTuck- Both**

**BadLuckTuck- Dude that name is SO funny, if only you could find out why.**

_**TheGhostFighter- ?**_

_**TheGhostFighter- Why is it funny?**_

**BadLuckTuck- I wish that I could tell you.**

Danny heard Wes barking and looked toward the stairs, but she wasn't over there. Instead she was sitting by the OPEN GHOST PORTAL, and she was barking at Skulker, who was coming out of the Ghost Portal.

_**TheGhostFighter- Tell me later. I g2g.**_

**BadLuckTuck- Okay, cya school 2day.**

_**TheGhostFighter- Hopefully you will.**_

Danny quickly transformed into Danny Phantom and rushed over to beat up Skulker, but was too late. Skulker had already grabbed Wes and was flying off with her into the Ghost Zone. Danny smacked his hand against his forehead. Sam was going to kill him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sam had been driving through town quicker than usual. At first she seemed happy that Danny had found Wes, and then she got upset. She thought that Danny had stolen Wes on purpose, and then she thought that it was probably just another plot to get her over to Danny's house and then he would keep asking her to help him with his driving lessons, and then she probably would.

Sam arrived at Danny's house and Danny was in a panic.

"Danny you better have my dog, or else I will slap you for getting my hopes up." Sam said angrily, she wasn't taking any crap from Danny.

"You see, about that…" Danny said.

"You DO have her, don't you? Tell me that you have her." Sam demanded, but inside she was crying.

"I…um…lost her." Danny said and suddenly he was pinned up against a wall.

"Where is she?" Sam asked calmly, and that scared Danny.

"Last time I saw her she was in my parent's lab." Danny said and was pushed into the wall further.

"Why?" Sam asked another time.

"I think that Skulker took her." Danny answered and was pushed into the wall even further. Danny felt like he was being interrogated by the police or something.

"_**Maybe because she is as strong as a police officer." The inner mind told him.**_

"_Yeah, but I'm stronger than she is." Danny replied._

"_**Right, sure you are." The inner mind said.**_

"_What's that supposed to mean. You don't think that I could take her?" Danny asked._

"_**Oh no, Danny's going to use his ghost powers to beat up Sam, oh, but wait, Sam doesn't know about your powers. Hahaha." The inner mind laughed.**_

"_Haha, very funny, serious now, do you think that Sam's stronger than me?" Danny asked._

"_**Oh, oh, and the Wes thing, that was SO funny! Hahaha, Wes, and your being clueless and all, hahaha, you're still clueless. Hahaha, so funny." The inner mind snickered and laughed.**_

"_Okay, ignoring that. Do you think that I'm stronger than Sam?" Danny asked. He was getting really annoyed._

"_**Yes." The inner mind said quickly.**_

"_Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Danny asked. _

"**_I'm sorry; not really, I was to busy watching Sam run down to your parent's lab." The inner mind said._**

"_What do you mean?"_

Danny ran down to his parent's lab to see Wes running around Sam's legs and Sam sitting, at HIS COMPUTER!

"_Oh my God, why did she get on **my **computer without **my **permission?" Danny asked no one in particular._

"_**Oh, she's good. I like her. You should keep her." The inner mind replied.**_

"_What is **that **supposed to mean?" Danny asked._

"**_Crud, did I say that out loud? I was talking about…Wes, hahaha, um you should keep Wes." The inner mind answered._**

"_Right, sure." Danny replied._

"_**How did you get Wes back anyways?" The inner mind asked.**_

**Flashback:**

"_I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and you are?" Skulker asked the small dog, as Danny flew after him._

_Wes just tilted her head in that cute and con fused way._

"_I ASKED YOU A QUESTION WHELP! WHO ARE YOU?" Skulker asked her again in a loud, booming voice. Wes winced and then did something unexpected, she peed on Skulker. "WHAT IS THIS LIQUIDY FLUID THAT YOU HAVE FORCED UPON ME?" Skulker demanded, and then he lifted up the dog to check where it had come from, but was interrupted by an ectoplasmic beam shot at his arm which caused him to drop Wes._

_Danny descended down from where he had been floating and caught Wes before she hit the ground. Then Danny held her in one of his arms, so that his other arm would be free to shoot ectoplasmic beams if necessary. Danny flew to the Ghost Portal._

"_Hey, this is Wes. She's a dog, and I think that you should wash off your armor before it overloads." Danny called out to Skulker, and then flew through the Ghost portal._

"_What do you mean?" Skulker called back to him, but there was no answer. Then Skulker realized what the fluid was. "SKULKER WILL NOT BE MADE A GIANT TOILET!" Skulker called out as his suit repeated, _**"System Malfunction, Overload, System Malfunction, Overload…" **_over and over again._

_Danny flew through the Ghost Portal and sat Wes on the ground. Then he changed back into his human form and patted Wes on the head._

"_You did a good job Wes." Danny said, and Wes wagged her tail._

**End Flashback:**

"Fenton, I didn't see you." Sam said rudely as she got up from his computer and put a leash around Wes's neck. "Why did you tell me that you didn't have Wes when you did?"

"Oh, because," Danny looked for an excuse, "I like making you angry." He answered and this got him a hard punch on the arm from Sam.

"That's mean Danny," She said and then they just stood there in an awkward silence.

_**You don't like making Sam angry, do you?**_

_I don't know, but it didn't really make me feel any better._

_**Then you told her that you had lost her dog for a different reason, right?**_

_Yes._

_**And that reason would be…**_

_That I didn't want her to leave, because I **want **her to help me with my driving skills._

**_WHAT? In all my life I would never have guessed that you would have done that for that reason. They're like two separate things._**

_I know, it's weird._

**_And how are you going to ask her when she's not here?_**

_WHAT?_

Danny looked around again, Sam was gone. He ran up to the living room to see Sam opening his front door.

"Sam wait, don't go." Danny said to her and she shut the door the little ways that she had opened it.

"Why shouldn't I leave? I have my dog and now you don't have to worry about it." Sam replied harshly.

"_Uggg, why does she have to be so difficult? Don't answer that." Danny told his inner mind._

"Because I…I don't want too…I mean" Danny couldn't find the words," I don't want you to leave. There I said it."

"What? Why?" Sam asked. This was unlike the Fenton that she loathed and hated.

"I don't know, I just don't want you to go." Danny said honestly.

"_Okay, why do I feel suddenly different about her? Oh my God, don't say it…" Danny told his inner mind again._

"**_Aww, I think Danny likes Sam again." The inner mind teased._**

"_Do not."_

"**_Do too."_**

"_Do not."_

"**_Do too!"_**

"_Do not!"_

"**_DO TOO!"_**

"_DO NOT!"_

"**_DO NOT!"_**

"_DO TOO! Wait, I didn't mean that. Oh you are so evil."_

"**_Hahahaha." The inner mind laughed._**

"_You are SO stupid." Danny told his inner mind and then left his inner mind to continue laughing._

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Sam asked Danny, but without any emotion, like she'd rather eat worms then go for a walk with him.

"Why?" Danny asked. This was kind of unusual for the Manson that he knew.

"Wes needs to go for a walk, and then I thought that I could drive you to school, you know, since you haven't had driving lessons in a while and I owe you for finding Wes for me, but if you don't want to go I understand." Sam explained. She grabbed her backpack from the ground and Danny grabbed his backpack too.

"I'll go," Danny said as he walked over to the door and held it open for Sam, "I have a good tutor, and I don't want her dead."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sam didn't know weather to feel happy or disgusted by the fact that Danny and her were getting along. So she just silently walked beside Danny as she made sure that Wes didn't run into the street. She checked her watch. It was 7:45.

"Oh my God, we have to go like now!" Sam said. She hadn't kept track of time.

"What time is it?" Danny asked getting worried.

"It's 7:45." Sam answered him.

"What?" Danny yelled. "Wait, duh, Sam hold my hand."

"What?" Sam yelled it this time. She thought that Danny had lost his mind.

"No, you don't understand. I can "go ghost" and fly us to school." Danny explained.

"Oh," Sam whispered and then reluctantly held Danny's hand while she picked up Wes and carried her in her arms.

"Do you want me to drop off Wes at your house?" Danny asked. Sam just nodded her head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hi Sam, do you want to be my partner for our science experiment today?" Sam looked up from her notebook to see who had asked her this question. She half expected to see Danny, but he was going to work with Tucker, so she finally decided that she'd work with Amy, that is until the teacher told them that she would pair up the kids into groups of three.

"Let's see, Mr. Fenton," Danny jumped when the teacher called his name. Sam snickered and Danny rolled his eyes. "you will be paired up with," pause "Ms. Manson."

"What?" the two teens yelled together in unison. Tucker eyed them suspiciously.

"And Mr. Foley will join you. Now everybody get into your groups, you have an hour to complete this experiment." The teacher walked over to her desk and sat down. Tucker and Danny scooted their chairs over to Sam's desk.

"Where's your table partner?" Danny asked Sam as he grinned. Sam just shook her head and muttered things under her breath. Danny stared at Sam as she wrote in her notebook.

"Do you have to read over my shoulder like that?" Sam asked rudely, and Danny realized that she was talking to Tucker.

"I wanted to know what you were writing. Hey, what is this?" Tucker asked her, and he dived for the notebook. Sam tried to stop him from grabbing it, but was too late. Tucker opened the notebook and looked at it.

"Sam you're really good at drawing." Tucker said as he flipped through Sam's notebook.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked as he grabbed the notebook out of Tucker's hands and looked at it.

"No! Danny don't look!" Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time, but it was too late. Danny looked at the first page, and he couldn't believe it.

On the first page was a picture of the ring that he was going to give Valerie that one time. He recognized the blue stone in the middle of it, but what he didn't recognize was the writing inside the ring. He thought that it would say Sam, but instead it looked like a strange name, weS.

"_Isn't that what Sam named her dog?" Danny asked himself._

"**_YES!" His inner mind answered._**

Sam grabbed her notebook out of Danny's hand and he didn't say anything.

"Can we get to work and stop goofing off now?" She asked both of the boys harshly.

"Yes mom." Danny muttered.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Danny replied as he and Tucker tried to hold in fits of laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For the rest of the class period the three teens tried to work together, despite the fact that Sam wouldn't let Danny help with anything.

"Your time is now up. Hand me the results for your experiment and go to your next class." Their teacher told them. Sam quickly gathered up her stuff, stood up and walked out of the room. Danny gathered up their notes from the experiment.

"Wow, did Sam actually figure all of this stuff out by herself?" Danny asked Tucker. Tucker looked at Sam's notes and shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, she's not really _that _stupid if you've noticed." Tucker replied.

"I never said that she was stupid, I just never knew she was that smart." Tucker glared at Danny. "What?"

"Clueless." Tucker muttered under his breath and then walked out of the classroom. Danny handed the teacher their notes, and followed Tucker.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunchtime: the time when kids get a break from their boring classes' and stuff their faces' with nasty school lunches.

Danny sat down by Tucker who was eating a bunch of meat. Danny shuddered, and he didn't realize that he was shuddering even more when Sam sat across from them at the same table. She opened her mouth to take a bite of salad.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked Sam. Sam put down her fork.

"It's called eating." She replied harshly, and took a bite of her salad.

"_**Um, HELLO, I thought that you **want **Sam to help you with your driving lessons, so why are you being rude to her?" The inner mind asked.**_

"…" _Danny didn't answer and the inner mind could tell that he had mixed feelings._

"_**Just be nice to her, okay." The inner mind said.**_

Danny ignored his inner mind.

"No, I meant, what are you doing sitting by us?" He asked, glaring at Tucker. Tucker shrugged not wanting to be responsible for another mishap at their lunch table.

"It's a free country." Sam answered, inside she wanted to run away.

"_Why did I even sit down by them?" She asked herself._

"_**I don't know. I had nothing to do with it." The inner mind answered.**_

"_WHAT?" Sam yelled at her inner mind. "I HATE DANNY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED THAT I SIT DOWN BY THEM!"_

"_**Oh yeah, sorry," The inner mind said guiltily.**_

"_Why do I listen to you? When I listen to you everything always ends up getting worse." Sam told her inner mind sadly._

"**_You need someone to help you not break down, like you want to do right now. I'm sorry to say this, but your tough girl act is just a cover-up, deep down, you're really upset, and even though you deny it, you know that it's true." The inner mind explained with the same sadness._**

"_Maybe you're right. I need to get some relief." Sam agreed reluctantly._

"**_Yeah, and you might want to check that something that's blocking your vision." The inner mind said._**

"_Huh?" Sam asked._

Then she noticed that a hand was waving in front of her face.

"Sam, Earth to Sam, come in Sam." Someone was saying next to her.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Is it alright if I sit by you?" Sam turned around to see Amy standing next to her.

Amy had blonde hair, kind of like Star, except that it ran straight down so it was covering the front and the back of her shirt, it wasn't curved or anything, just straight. She had blue eyes, and had a fashion that was kind of like Sam's. Amy was wearing a purple shirt with a white circle in the middle of it, a black skirt with a pair of blue jeans under it, and a pair of black combat boots.

Amy was a new student, who was very unique, like Sam. Sam was kind of angry at Amy. Amy was being teased about being a freaky Goth girl too, which shouldn't be something that she should've been jealous of, but Sam _used_ to be the _only_ freaky Goth girl. Sam didn't want her title taken away, because with that title she would at least be noticed by someone and without it she would be well…nothing.

"Sure" Sam answered her and Amy looked…relieved. Amy sat down by Sam, and then Sam realized the glare that she was getting from Danny. Sam rolled her eyes, she didn't care about what Danny thought, but she knew the truth about herself, and she was worried.

"What did you think about the science experiment?" Tucker asked Amy and Amy jumped. She had been so concerned about the tension between Sam and Danny that she hadn't been ready for anybody to talk to her.

"Well, that depends. Does doing all the work for two snobby preps count?" Amy asked.

"So you're saying that you're smart?" Tucker asked her, and Amy smiled.

"Yeah, did you think that I wasn't?" Amy asked him teasingly. Tucker smiled. It had been a long time since he had found someone to joke around with. He had Danny, but Danny was usually to busy fighting ghosts or really tired to have time to joke around.

"I don't think that you're stupid, if that's what you mean." Tucker answered her. He saw her eyes widen.

"Is that a P.D.A.?" She asked with enthusiasm. Tucker picked it up from where it had been laying on the table.

"Yeah, you like technology?" Tucker asked. This was to perfect.

"Like it? I love it! I name all of my technology, it's kind of weird." She admitted.

"I do too! Do you want to go to the Computer Lab?" Tucker asked her. Amy was already getting up.

"Yeah, totally, I can show you my website…" Amy's voice drifted off as they walked to the Computer Lab.

Danny and Sam must've noticed this, as they both ate silently. Sam finished her lunch and watched Danny eat.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Danny asked her rudely.

"No, I was just waiting for you, is that not okay or something?" Sam asked with the same rudeness.

"Well, it's kinda creepy, to be truthful." Danny answered her. Sam kept staring at him. "Okay, now that's freaking me out. Why don't you go to the Computer Lab with Amy and Tucker?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't speak robot." Sam said and Danny laughed, but then quickly stopped. He finished eating and Sam walked with him to dump his tray.

"Manson, you're starting to freak me out." Danny told her. They walked to their next class, which they had together.

"I didn't mean to freak you out, you know, but it's kind of hard not to, as I do freak people out daily." Sam said and Danny laughed again. He stopped suddenly when he was smacked across the face by Valerie.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Valerie screamed at him and then walked away with Star and Paulina trailing behind her. Danny rubbed his cheek where Valerie had smacked him.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked Sam. "MANSON DO YOU KNOW SOEMTHING?" He asked her angrily. She was staring at the ground.

"Well what if I do Fenton!" Sam retorted, but her voice was shaky.

**Flashback:**

"_Wes, where did you go? I thought that I had lost you forever." Sam asked her dog as she picked her up and cuddled her in her arms. "Did that mean Skulker hurt you?" She put her dog down and Wes tilted her head over in that cute and confused way. Sam laughed. "Why did Danny lie to me then?" She asked._

"Why did he?" She asked herself.

_Sam sat down on a chair and noticed that there was a computer in front of her. She looked and saw that Danny was logged on to his user name. She also saw that Valerie was on too._

**_GhostH8ter: Hey Danny, you're up early._**

_**GhostH8ter: What's up?**_

_Sam stared at the screen. She had to reply, it'd be rude if she didn't._

**_TheGhostFighter: Sam's dog ran away to my house, she's coming over to pick it up soon._**

_**GhostH8ter: Oh, well just watch out.**_

_**GhostH8ter: The last thing you need is to be hanging out with that loser.**_

_Her words slapped Sam across the face._

_**TheGhostFighter: Excuse me?**_

_**TheGhostFighter: Sam is a good-hearted, nice, caring, and loving person. She's twice the girl you'll ever be.**_

_**GhostH8ter: OMG…FENTON!**_

_**GhostH8ter: You really do love your stupid little girlfriend don't you?**_

_**TheGhostFighter: I'm not sure, but I do know that I like her better than you.**_

_**GhostH8ter: OH THAT IS IT!**_

_**GhostH8ter: Just wait until you get to school Fenton, you'll be ruined, just remember that.**_

_Sam bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have told Valerie that._

_**GhostH8ter **has logged off._

_Sam quickly logged off of the computer when she heard someone running downstairs._

**End Flashback:**

"Manson you did have something to do with it, DIDN'T YOU!"

She continued staring at the ground; that is until Danny slapped her across the face.

A loud thud erupted throughout the halls as she pinned him up against the lockers.

He felt the grip that her hand had on his neck tighten as he was being pushed into the wall.

"Don't you EVER…EVER…EVER SLAP ME ACROSS THE FACE AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME FENTON, DO YOU!" She screamed across the halls. A crowd had gathered around them.

He nodded and fell to the floor as she released him.

She turned around and saw the crowd that had gathered around them.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT, THE SHOWS OVER! GO BACK TO CLASS!" She yelled at them and they continued on with their normal business.

Danny was still on the floor taking in deep breaths. Sam watched him, they had their next class together after all, and she wanted to make sure that he was okay, but she wasn't sure why.

The bell rang, and Sam knew that she would be late for class, but Danny hadn't gotten up yet and she was worried.

She saw him getting up and it was a blur as she realized she was pinned on the ground and that Danny was on top of her.

She took some deep breaths and saw that his face was two inches from hers.

Her heart was beating very fast and she hoped that Danny couldn't feel it.

For a split second their eyes were full of hatred, and then it turned into longing and staring.

It was then that Sam realized how handsome Danny was, and Danny realized how hot Sam was.

The coughing a few feet away from them caught them off guard.

Danny jumped up off of Sam and helped her up.

The principal looked overly sad as she stared at the two teens.

Danny and Sam exchanged glances, and neither of them had any idea what was going on.

"I would be mad at you two children for being tardy to class if I wasn't looking for you both. I have some very disturbing news for you children. Please follow me into my office."

Their principal spoke very softly and calmly, and walked to her office.

The two confused teens followed her, not knowing the sadness that would embrace them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If someone had told Sam two hours ago that she would be crying and sharing a hug with her ex-best friend Danny Fenton, she wouldn't have believed them, until now.

The principal had them sit in the two seats across from her desk.

"You first Mr. Fenton, it appears that your sister Jazz, on the way home visiting from her college, she got hit by a semi-truck coming into town. She's in the hospital recovering now. We don't know what will happen to her."

Sam looked over to Danny as he placed his head into his hands.

Seeing him almost cry made her want to cry.

"Not Jazz, why? She's an honor student." He stopped talking and Sam could see him shaking.

"Ms. Manson…you're parents called today. They wanted to be the ones to tell you, but they said that they want you to know as soon as possible. I'm sorry to inform you that your grandmother, Ida Manson passed on today."

Sam's mind froze, but her body started to shake.

Her grandmother?

"No," Sam said out loud, "I won't believe it. It's not true. This is some prank."

"Sam it's true, and I'm so sorry." The principal looked at her watch and she walked to the door, "I have something that I must attend to, I'll be back as soon as possible," and just like that she was out the door.

Sam had been staring at the ground, and when she looked up she saw Danny staring at her.

Their eyes filled up with tears as they looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry about Jazz," Sam said calmly and softly as she was shaking all over.

"I'm so sorry about your grandmother," Danny told her.

He reached out for her shaking hand and took it in his.

"I'm also sorry for hitting you and pinning you on the ground."

Sam looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for pushing you up against the lockers, and never giving you another chance to be my friend."

Danny stood up and pulled Sam to her feet. He took both of his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry for never giving you another chance to be _my_ friend."

He pulled her into a deep hug. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

They both held onto the thing that was most important to them right then, and they never wanted to let each other go.

Danny heard Sam's muffled cries from upon his shoulder, and a few tears streamed down his face.

"It's okay Sammy…everything's going to be okay…I know it hurts. I'm going through the exact same thing."

"I know Danny, everything will work out."

They stood there for a couple more minutes, holding onto each other, because they didn't know how quickly they could be ripped apart.

And both of them made a promise in their minds, to never give up on the person that was crying right beside them, to never let them go.

Sam's mind went back to the word death.

It was a precious subject, not meant to be toyed with lightly.

And lately, she was beginning to feel like her whole life was wrapped around that word.

But she held onto Danny, and for the time being, he was all that mattered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whoa...

Okay, well this was just a chapter that I needed to post. It's not like I'm taking over this story right now, I still have others to finish, but this is just a chapter to show you that I haven't given up on this story yet, I never give up on my stories.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Byeness peoplez...


	7. Dealing With This

Been a long time hasn't it? I'd like to say that this chapter gets happier, but it doesn't.

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Seven: Dealing With This_**

_"All I can taste is this moment, and all I can breath is your life. Sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight."_

_Goo Goo Dolls, Iris_

* * *

The kids they passed by were silent as they walked to their lockers, arms linked, Sam resting her head on his shoulder.

He wasn't embarrassed by Sam doing this.

She had just lost the most important person in her life, and she needed support, aka, a really good friend.

He turned the lock on his locker trying to remember his combination.

He was upset too. He had just found out that his sister had been hit by a semi-truck while driving home from her college, and he didn't know if she was going to be alright.

He grabbed some of his books, not really noticing which ones he took.

He helped Sam stand up straight to open her locker and get her books.

Her mascara ran down her face…and she dabbed her eyes with a tissue she had gotten in the principal's office.

They walked out the front doors of the school building and got into Sam's car.

She sat there in her car in the school parking lot bawling her eyes out.

He took her hand in his again, and asked her calmly…

"Sam, do you think that you'll be able to drive us to the hospital?"

She cried out, and sobbed some more.

Finally she answered…

"I don't think so…Dan…Danny you'll have to drive."

"Wait…m…me, you want me to drive?"

She nodded her head.

He was surprised, he had his learners permit, but he was supposed to drive with an adult, not just another peer that had more driving experience.

"Sam, I don't think that would work. I need to have an adult in the car…"

"You want to see Jazz, right?"

He nodded slightly.

"Then you have to drive because right now, I don't think that I could make it out of the parking lot without crashing."

Danny sighed as he and Sam traded seats.

"Sam, I'm still not sure."

"Danny, please…you have a chance to see Jazz. See her before she might be gone." She continued crying into her tissue.

Danny sighed again.

Why did the principal think that Sam would be able to drive them to the hospital after finding out that her grandmother had died?

He checked the mirrors, put on his seatbelt, and had to tell Sam to put her seatbelt on five times before she finally did.

* * *

If he had ever seen a sight as bad as this before, he would've been prepared for what he would see, but seeing as he didn't, he was shocked at the Jazz lying on the hospital bed before him.

Her hair wasn't the pretty red that it had been before. It was a dark brown color, which smelt burnt.

Her face looked like it had been smashed to the left, as the right side of her face was bent inwards.

Her eyes looked bloodshot, and her whole body looked crippled.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

She had stopped crying for a little while as she knew that Danny would need compassion for this tragic event.

He held Jazz's crippled hand in his.

Her hand felt so small, so weak, and so useless.

Jazz looked at him, or as close to looking at him as she could.

"Da…n..ny," She coughed out. Danny's eyes welled up with tears.

"Jazz, everything will be okay. You're going to be alright." He told her.

She smiled and he smiled back at her.

Then she gasped and her hand went limp.

"Jazz? JAZZ!" The monitor beside her made a blank line.

To him the blank line lasted forever.

The nurses and doctors surrounded her and he cried silently beside Sam.

That was…his sister. It was too horrible to imagine, yet it was happening.

Finally, the blank line resumed to a normal pulse, and he calmed down as he saw Jazz's eyes opening again.

He ran over beside her.

"Jazz, don't ever leave us again. I couldn't imagine losing you."

She looked into his eyes.

"Let…lette…lettah…lettah in…o…on…m…my…be..bed." She told him and then reached for his hand.

He gave her his hand and she smiled up at him.

"I'll find it Jazz," He kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

He walked towards Sam, and heard Jazz say…

"I…I…lov…love yo…you to…too…littah…bro."

…as they walked out the door towards the parking lot.

* * *

He opened the door to her house, trying to keep her stable.

He locked eyes with her father, who was sitting in the living beside his wife, who was bawling her eyes out too.

"O mom!" Sam ran to hug her mother, and they both sobbed together.

Danny stood uncomfortably in the doorway to the living room.

Sam's dad uncannily came to his rescue.

He walked over to Danny.

"Why don't we go get a drink in the kitchen, while they…" He stared back at his wife and daughter, "…have their moment."

Danny nodded, and followed Mr. Manson to his kitchen, trying not to get confused by the largeness of his house.

"What would you like to drink?" Mr. Manson asked Danny.

Danny sat down on a stool behind the kitchen counter, while Mr. Manson opened the fridge door.

"Uh...water is fine."

"Alrighty then," Mr. Manson shut the fridge door, and poured them two glasses of water.

He sat down by Danny, staring at the wall.

Danny took a couple sips of his water not knowing what to say.

Finally, Mr. Manson hung his head down.

"She was a caring person." Mr. Manson whispered.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, staring at him.

Mr. Manson didn't look up.

"My mother," He stared up at the ceiling, "God bless her soul."

Danny not being very religious stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, she was suffering. She had cancer. She tried to hide it, but she was in so much pain. I knew it would happen soon. Even though she was caring, and loving still when it started, I noticed the pain increasing."

"Where do you think she is now?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Mr. Manson sighed, and looked in his eyes.

"She was a very religious person, not like those freaks that go out in the streets yelling Bible versus at people, but she cared deeply about everyone's soul. I believe that she's in a better place now. She doesn't have to go through anymore suffering."

"You seem much calmer about it than your wife and Sam."

"Ah…," He paused to chuckle, "I grew up going to church with my family. In some ways, I understand it more than they would. I know where she is, not having the pain."

Danny stared down at his glass of water, digesting what this man had just said.

He jumped when he saw almost a clone of Sam's grandma looking at him.

"What's the matter boy?" She asked him.

"Nothing I just…are you Sam's grandmother?"

"I told you to call me Marie, boy."

He blinked at her.

"Oh, Marie, you confused the boy," Mr. Manson turned to him, "This is my mother's twin, she came to help Ida deal with herself when…well, her husband died."

"Herald, that's your last name isn't it?" Danny asked in amazement.

"You're right, that's my last name, and Ida's maiden name. See son, I've never been married, probably never will be either." The old lady laughed at him.

Danny just stared at her.

"O boy, you act like this whole thing is a surprise to you."

He was about to answer her, when Sam and her mother emerged from the doorway.

"Danny, are you going to go home?" Mrs. Manson asked him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," He got up from his seat, washed out his cup, and then put it in the dishwasher.

Then he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, I forgot, I got here by Sam's car." He didn't add the fact that he had driven, which he thought, might make more problems than solutions.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that," Mrs. Manson told him.

Danny looked confused.

"Sam told me that you're family is suffering a great deal of tragedy right now too. I just thought that you would like to stay here. It might be better for your parents, since they'll be at the hospital, and well, we can take care of you here."

Danny just stared in awe at her.

Not just a couple of days ago Sam and Danny had been worst enemies, now her parents wanted to take him in while they were both facing such terrible times.

"Wow…thanks, I'm sure that would mean a lot to my parents."

Mrs. Manson nodded, "I'll call your parents and arrange for it then."

Mr. Manson starred at him as Mrs. Manson, and Marie left the room.

"I didn't know that you're family was going through a rough time too." He said sadly.

"My sister, she was hit by a semi-truck driving back to our house from her college." Danny choked.

He didn't want to admit it. Inside he still pictured the same old Jazz, her being alright, not the crippled Jazz laying on the hospital bed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

A brush of black hair and she was giving him a hug.

It wasn't long before he was hugging her back, and her father quietly left the room, giving them some time alone.

Their minds drifting back to that one word…

_death…_


	8. The Worst Person To See

I'M ON A ROLL!!! Here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Eight: The Worst Person To See_**

_"OMG! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

* * *

He woke up in the morning, not really knowing what had happened, until he realized that he was lying in the bed of one of the Manson's guest rooms.

In a second all the memories of the past day flew into his mind.

He didn't want to believe them, and yet…they were there.

A soft knock on his door.

"Danny, are you awake?"

He recognized the voice as Sam's.

"Uh…yeah, just let me get changed and I'll talk to you in a moment."

He could feel her blush from the other side of the doorway.

"Oh, okay, I'll be waiting in my room."

He heard the soft footsteps growing fainter, and then they completely died out.

Some part of him just wanted to go back to sleep, forget about everything that happened, just spend the rest of his days sleeping, but another part of him told him that that was not how you deal with depression.

Reluctantly he got up, and got dressed.

* * *

He knew that he would've gotten lost in Sam's house at one point or another. He just didn't want it to be now.

He searched for a clock in one of the rooms that he had just passed, and looking at the time that it was now, he figured it had been at least an hour since he left his room looking for Sam's.

He felt something touch his back, and he jumped.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said softly as she looked at the ground.

Danny, knowing Sam for awhile, had never seen her shy before.

She must've noticed this, as she added, "My grandmother's funeral is in two days. My mother is calling all of our relatives. She said that we could take the week off of school."

Danny sighed.

A week would probably not heal the pain, but it was a Saturday, and they would have a couple extra days before the week actually began.

Sam shifted uncomfortably to her right foot.

Danny tried to think up something reassuring to say, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry about Jazz," Sam murmured, "I hope everything turns out for the best."

Danny nodded his head.

One of the maids was coming down the hallway. She glared at the two teens and then carried on her cheerful way.

Danny looked at Sam and they both burst into quiet laughter.

She looked up into his eyes, suddenly mesmerized. He too, felt the same way.

He moved his body closer to her, and she did the same.

He put his arms around her waist, and she moved her hands up around his neck.

Their faces moved towards one another, and when there was no more room to move closer…

* * *

Their lips were just barely touching when a loud cough came from the end of the hallway.

They quickly broke apart to face Mrs. Manson.

"Sam, dear, the tailor is downstairs waiting for you to try on some dresses for the funeral."

Sam looked at the ground, and then nervously looked up at Danny.

"I better go…get…my dress…" She stuttered as she quickly walked towards her mom and around the corner.

Her mother continued walking down the hallway until she came beside Danny.

"Just to warn you, not has it been a day since my Sam was having the worst time of her life because of you, and now she is welcoming you into her house to help you with your grieving. If I was you, I'd be a little more considerate, and see whose feelings are more important." She marched down the hallway, and then turned back to face him, "I do not want my Sam to get hurt again, especially by the likes of such a…manipulative boy."

She Hmmphed, and walked around the corner.

Like he needed the reminder, he hadn't realized how much he had hurt Sam, with no one to be her best friend, and her favorite grandma just dying.

_Death_

The word entered into his mind again and he shivered.

Had it just gotten colder?

His ghost sense went off.

Speaking of the dead…

He transformed into a ghost knowing that no one was around him, and heard a sharp cry come from beneath him.

"_Must be coming from downstairs," He thought._

He flew downstairs, and saw Sam pinned up against a wall.

The person pinning her down was no one other than the person that he wanted to see the least right now.

_Vlad Masters…_


	9. Stupid, So Stupid

Okay, this might be the last chapter for awhile, but WHOOOEEEE...I'M ON A ROLL!!! I can't stop writing this story, I've suddenly gotten my inspiration back!!!

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Nine: Stupid, So Stupid_**

_"Wow, you are the smart one."_

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" He yelled at this despicable person pinning Sam up against the wall.

"Oh, why hello Daniel, I haven't seen you in a long time, my have you grown."

"No time for chit-chat Vlad, I got more important issues to worry about."

"Hmmm, like what, the life of this poor child?" He squeezed Sam's arm and she cried out.

"She's not a child anymore, and neither am I. You'd notice that if you paid the least bit attention to details, and weren't so stupid."

"Oh, there goes that temper Daniel, I swear you are more like me everyday, every year that you grow up."

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!"

"Pity, your dear sister had to get into that crash. What a shame."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things Daniel, but mostly I plan them, just like what happened."

Danny felt his anger boiling up.

"YOU were the one you got her into that crash!?!"

"Well, technically _I _didn't."

"YOU MADE HER THE WAY SHE IS NOW!?!"

"Yes, in fact, I've spent some time with your mother mourning over it."

"She's not dead yet."

"Oh, well, not yet."

Danny flew full-force against Vlad, and they crashed into the wall.

Sam was lying down on the ground, she put a hand to her head, and stared at blood when she brought it down to look at it.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Danny screamed at Vlad.

"I had nothing to do with it. You brought it upon her yourself."

Danny eyes flashed red.

"Careful, never know what a little anger can do to people, especially people you don't mean to hurt. I'll be in touch Danny. Try not to be too upset about your sister."

And with that he disappeared.

Danny looked at the wall. It wasn't damaged too badly.

He quickly changed back into Danny Fenton, and rushed over to Sam.

"Sam! Are you okay!?!"

"Yeah, my head just got bumped a little, it's no big deal. OH MY GOD DANNY!"

"WHAT!?!"

"Your eyes, they're-they're red."

He blinked a couple times, and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry…Sam, ugh, I think I need to find that letter that Jazz was talking about."

"I'll go with you."

"Not in your condition."

"I've faced worse things. Quickly, let's leave before my parents come to see what the matter is."

He heard people chattering quickly down the hallway.

He suddenly put his arm around her waist, and flew them out of the roof of her house, into the sky.

* * *

He imagined his house to be quiet when he visited it the next time, but never this quiet.

The quiet was too quiet. Even the line didn't describe it.

Sam shuddered as they stepped into the hallway before Jazz's room.

"I can't go in there," Danny gasped.

"You have too, don't you want to see what she wrote. It's what she wants."

Danny felt the tears coming as the image of Jazz on the hospital bed came back to him.

Vlad was right, even though she wasn't gone yet, it still felt like she was.

Danny let go of Sam, and slowly opened the door to Jazz's room.

It creaked like in those horror movies, and he slowly walked inside.

_Nothing…_

Everything was gone. Her room had been stripped until nothing was left.

He walked further in, and saw some old stuffing lying on the ground. Probably from Bearbert, her favorite stuffed animal.

He knelt down to pick it up, but couldn't stand back up.

Silently, he started to cry.

_He was too late._

_His mom had probably cleaned out the room before he got there._

_He would never get to read the letter now._

A soft hand touched his shoulder.

"Danny, maybe she took all of her stuff to her college."

Danny abruptly stopped crying.

_How stupid had he been?_

_She probably had all of her stuff at her college, she practically lived there._

"Let's go," Danny said standing up, "No use wasting this daylight."

He grabbed Sam around the waist again, and flew out of the room.

_He hoped that he could find the letter._

_He hoped that he could find Vlad and make sense of what he had said._

_He hoped that Jazz was doing okay…_


	10. Slow Down

Warning, this story **WILL **I repeat **WILL **be changed to M, for some upcoming coughsexualcough things...it all has to do with the sequel to this story, I will explain it later. It **might **change by the next chapter to M, but just to warn you guys.

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Ten: Slow Down_**

_"OMG! GMO! DID YOU JUST SLAP ME!?!"_

* * *

He dropped her off at her house.

"Danny, I want to go with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"It'll be worse if I stay be myself."

He sighed, "Okay, but I want you to put on the Specter Deflector."

She put it on, since he had grabbed it at his house, but didn't turn it on.

"Okay, can we go now?"

"Yeah," He picked her back up again, and they flew towards her college.

* * *

He transformed back into Danny Fenton, and knocked on the door to Jazz's dorm room.

Music was blasting through the door, and when the door opened, he saw a blonde girl talking on the phone and blowing on her nails.

"Whadya want?" She asked as she chewed on her gum, and popped a bubble in his face.

"Uh, I'm Jazz's brother, Danny."

"Oh, yeah, I heard of ya, and who's the cute chick, she ya girlfriend?"

Danny and Sam tried to hide their blush.

"I'm looking for something of Jazz's."

She smiled at him, "Well, come on in. I got room for all of ya."

She opened the door wider, and he and Sam entered.

"Look around, I'm not doing anything important."

She went back to painting her nails on the table, but then she suddenly looked up at them.

"I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Jillia, Jilly for short."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said, and Sam followed him into Jazz's room.

* * *

"What are we looking for?" Sam asked after ten minutes of searching in Jazz's room.

"I don't know, probably a letter."

"Well, where is the letter?"

"She said it was on her bed."

"Great, thanks for telling me that now."

He just shrugged as Sam moved over to Jazz's bed.

"Nothing's on her bed," She reached under the pillow, "Wait a minute."

Sam brought out a brown journal.

"Is this it?"

"Yes," Danny grabbed for it, "Thank you Sam!"

"You're welcome."

Danny fiddled with it for a moment before Sam pointed out to him that it was locked.

"Oh, wait; I know where she always puts her key."

Danny opened her closet and pulled out one of her blue headbands that was wrapped up tight. He unwrapped it to reveal the key hidden inside it.

"What are you waiting for, open it."

"I…just…can't."

"Fine, I'll do it," Sam impatiently reached for the journal, but Danny pulled it away.

"No! I'll do it."

He slowly put the key in and opened the journal.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I had my English and Psychology class. I meet a cool girl named Olivia Snyder. She has a bunch of theories about the teenage mind. Hopefully we can hang out more and become better friends, because today during lunch I ate with her, and she seemed really nice. Maybe she'll be my first friend here. Besides my roommate Jilly, but Jilly is overly friendly._

_I wish I could be as friendly as Jilly. She's so outgoing, and everyone thinks I'm a freak. _

_I miss my family, especially Danny. I'm going to visit them soon. I love seeing them._

_Crap, Jilly's drunk friend is staying the night over here again._

_Have to go diary, until next time._

_Love, Jazz_

Danny stared at the entry in Jazz's diary while he lay on the bed in the Manson's guest bedroom.

He'd read through the journal about five times so far, and so far, he'd never gone farther than that page.

The phone rang in his room, and suddenly a shout went through the house from Mrs. Manson.

"DANNY! ANSWER THE PHONE! IT'S FOR YOU!"

He picked up the phone.

"Hey, Dannah, how are ya doing?"

Danny sighed.

"I'm fine Jilly, just finished reading Jazz's diary…again."

"I'm sure she'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"Everything will turn out for the best, crap I gotta go, talk to ya latah kiddo."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone.

Jilly had been shocked when she heard the news about Jazz, and checked up on him every now and then.

The phone rang again.

"DANNY! IT'S FOR YOU!"

Frustrated he picked up the phone.

"Hello!?!"

"Hey, Danny, I heard what happened."

Danny's breath caught.

It was Tucker.

"There's a bunch of rumors going around school, and you and Sam haven't been here, so I thought that, if it was okay, I'd talk to you guys about it."

Danny swallowed hard.

"Sam's grandmother died, the funeral was a couple days ago, and Jazz is in the hospital. She was hit by a semi-truck. Tucker, I don't think she's going to make it."

He heard an uncomfortable shift from the other side of the phone.

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I hope everything turns out for the best."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying, and I don't quite understand it."

"When are you coming back to school?"

"Probably, on Tuesday, it's Thursday now. We have a lot of homework to catch up with."

Tucker quietly laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Thanks I'll probably need it."

"See you later then?"

"Yeah, bye Tuck."

"Bye."

They both hung up, and Danny felt that empty feeling return to him.

Another soft knock on his door.

"Come in Sam," He had recognized her knock from before.

The door slowly opened. She closed it and sat down beside him on his bed.

"What's on your mind?"

"Danny," She moved to look into his eyes, "There's something I've been meaning to do for awhile."

"What's that?"

She looked at the ground.

"Well…"

Before he could ask what again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed him back onto the bed, and started kissing him. He kissed her back.

She put her hands under his shirt, and slowly ran her hands over his chest.

His skin burned underneath her hands.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked, not yet ready for where he thought she was thinking of going.

"I don't really know," She whispered softly.

Her voice made him shiver.

"Well, whatever it is. We need to stop." He tried to push Sam off of him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Sam!"

"Danny…I…"

"Sam, stop, this isn't right."

"But…"

"No! What if you…"

"Then I'll take care of it. I just…"

"No! Sam, as your boyfriend, I have to say no."

"Don't you want it too?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not the right time."

He pushed Sam off, and she got off.

"I'm sorry Danny."

She hurriedly ran out of the room.

* * *

The next two days she didn't talk to him at all, and he just saw her at breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

One day she caught him by surprise though.

"Danny, my parents want to know if you want to go to church with us this Sunday. Last Sunday we missed it because of stuff."

"Isn't Sunday tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you'd have to wake up at nine." She saw his eyes widen. "But you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No, I just…never knew you were the type to go to church."

"Oh…my grandma, she and my dad went to church. They've been trying to get our whole family to go, and now we're respecting my grandma's wishes."

"Okay, I guess I can try it."

"That's great. I'll go tell me parents."

Before she realized it she had Danny pinned up against a wall kissing him again.

"Sam!"

"Oh…" She blushed, "sorry."

She ran away again, as he shook his head.

_Why was it so hard for him to kiss her, and want to at the least?_

Then he remembered her mom's warning.

"_I don't want to see Sam hurt again…especially from the likes of such a…manipulative boy."_

He sighed. He didn't want Sam to feel like he was using her, or hurt her again. Maybe that's why he avoided the consequences of doing something wrong.

_Something he didn't know he would do very soon…_


	11. CCCChanges

Hey, well I'm uploading the last chapters tonight...yeah, while you guys were waiting I was writing the last chapters of the story so you would get them in one whole big package at the end.

Danny and Sam uh (cough) (cough)...it doesn't say it but this beginning part should explain it...tee-hee...and yeah...its been seven months in the story so...just go along with it...

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own Danny Phantom...BUT I OWN JILLY AND ASHLEY! Yay!

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Eleven: C-C-C-Changes_**

_"I will never become that!"_

* * *

"Sam…I…"

"No Danny…don't stop...please…"

* * *

"Hey Sam…how are you feeling?" Tucker asked as he stood in front of her desk at school, seven months since her grandmother's death.

"Pretty good…" She said as she looked over at Danny and she put on a seductive smile.

Danny stared at her and then looked at the ground. Tucker looked at Danny and then looked suspiciously at Sam.

"What'd you guys do, Danny hasn't been talking to you lately?" He sat down in a nearby desk.

"Oh…" Sam's smile faded and she looked at her fingernails as she answered, "I'm sure he'll get over it…eventually."

"What was it?"

"Nothing important…" She gathered her books and walked out the door to go home.

_But it was very important indeed…_

* * *

It had been the first time he had been back to his house to stay the night…and it was overly quiet.

He sighed and walked up to his room.

Sitting on his bed he heard his cell phone ringing and he answered it.

"Mom? What's up? Oh…she wants to talk to me? Sure…put her on. Hey, what's wrong? Why can't you tell them? Oh…"

He opened her journal and read a passage that had been ripped from its former page and stuffed into the back of the book. In the process of reading it his mouth fell open and the phone dropped to the floor.

He hastily picked the phone back up.

"Ashley?!?" He shouted, causing Jazz to jump on the other line.

"_Yeah…Jilly knows where she is. Please Danny…go find her…I want her to be alright." _

He heard the pain-stricken voice of his sister, mentally cursing himself for yelling at her.

"Alright, I'll find her Jazz…but…what about _him_? Is that why he did that?"

"_You shouldn't worry about it right now Danny…just make sure he doesn't get Ashley. Do you hear me? Please Danny…save her…"_

"Alright Jazz…I will…I promise."

He heard the last thing she said before he hung up the phone and flew off to Jazz's old college.

"_Thanks Danny…"_

* * *

"Dannah? Wow kid, I didn't expect ya back here so soon. What brings ya?" Jilly answered the door nonchalantly when she saw a panicked Danny standing in her doorway.

After a few minutes of silence she said, "Well, c'mon in. I was just making some spaghetti, do you want any?"

Danny walked in, slightly bewildered at what he had just found out. Not about the spaghetti, but about Jazz and what she had hidden from him and his parents for a long time.

"Uh…sure." He answered slightly dazed as he sat in a chair by the small kitchen table.

He sat thinking as Jilly finished making the spaghetti and woke up from his trance when she set a bowl of spaghetti in front of him, and a bowl over where she would sit.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked as she poured a glass of milk.

"Uh…milks fine." He answered, not really noticing.

She poured another glass and set them down on the table as she sat in her seat.

She took a sip and then set it back down, "Something bothering you?"

He looked directly at her for the first time that night, wondering if she really knew the secret that Jazz had hidden, and why she would keep it; her, who barely even knew Jazz, and shouldn't take on the huge responsibility for a stranger. And he wondered why…she would invite him in and allow him to eat with her. He barely even knew her too, and yet she acted so nice to him, like she trusted him. Of course, why wouldn't she? He had been hanging out with her after school for awhile now and on the weekends too.

She took a bite of her spaghetti, and he realized that she was half-way finished; he had been thinking for awhile.

Once she swallowed she looked up at him and asked, "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"Oh..." He looked down at his spaghetti and slowly took a bite.

"What's bothering you?" She asked again, this time slightly more concerned.

"Oh…uh…" He swallowed his spaghetti and then took a sip of his milk, "Can you tell me where Ashley is?"

Jilly had been taking a sip of milk too, staring suspiciously at Danny, but when she heard his question immediately the milk in her mouth was sent flying across the table.

She quickly covered her mouth and dabbed it with a napkin.

"Ooops, I'm really, really sorry Dannah." She said as soon as she noticed some of the milk was on Danny's shirt. She grabbed some napkins and handed them to him.

Flustered, he dabbed his shirt, making a mental note to change as soon as possible.

She watched him as he dabbed his shirt, and propped her arm up on the table, leaning her cheek against her hand. He stood up and threw away the napkins and then returned to his seat.

"She told you, didn't she?"

Danny didn't look up at her as he replied, "Yeah, she told you first, I wonder why that is."

She pulled her hand away from her face and lifted her head up. Reaching across the table she rested her hand on top of his.

"Listen Danny," She said seriously for the first time, "she does trust you, but she was scared."

Danny ripped his hand out from under hers and pulled it close beside him. He looked over at the wall in disgust.

"So she goes to a complete stranger for help? That's not really something she would do."

"She knew you'd want to kill him, and nothing would stop you, so she waited," She looked at his face and still saw the same bitterness, "though I don't see how a small guy like you could kill him anyway."

She hoped he'd retort to her remark, but he didn't say anything.

"Look Danny," She continued, "I may not know much about her, or you, but I do know that I care. I care about her as much as anyone else and the same for you too." She paused for a quick sigh, "I know it seems weird. Most people see my over-caring side and think I'm dangerous. Not only to other people, but dangerous for myself. Part of my personality is to help anyone who needs it, and people think that someday I'm going to help the wrong person and get killed or something…but…"

When she didn't continue Danny looked over at her and saw her staring outside the window. She looked like she was in a daze, but she also looked happy.

She noticed him staring at her and looked over at him. She smiled weakly.

"But people don't understand the happiness it brings me when I realize that I've brought joy to someone's life; when I've helped them out someway. I don't need to be told thank you…I realize it all on my own." She finished.

He stared at her in awe. She was very different than most girls.

"Jilly, do you know about Ashley?" He asked and realized it was a mistake as her small smile faded away.

"Yeah, get your coat. I'll show you where she is." She said with no emotion as she took both of the bowls and the glasses and set them in the dishwasher.

"Let's go." She replied sharply. She quickly put on her shoes and coat, and walked out the door, not even caring if he was behind her.

As he put on his coat he realized that he couldn't blame her. She had just opened up to him like that and he blew her off.

He followed her outside, into the cold harsh air, wondering where Ashley could be.


	12. Not Again

Me: W00T! Danny and Jilly sitting in a tree k-i-

Danny: If you finish that I will hit you!

Me: (shuts up)

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Twelve: Not Again_**

_"Here he comes again, no different from before, but he wants to change."_

* * *

Her car wasn't as nice as Sam's. Danny realized this as she drove them to where he didn't know.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked her for the fiftieth time.

She glared at him, her eyes still on the road, "You'll find out, and if you ask me that one more time I swear I'll pull this car over and throw you out."

Danny shut his mouth. Given her current attitude he really believed that she would.

She looked over at him and laughed, "You think I really would?"

Danny didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

_How did she become so happy again?_

_**Who cares? She's totally hot.**_

_WHAT?!? And…not again…how'd you get here?_

_**Oh, I've been here for awhile, just watching. So…who's this Jilly person huh? You cheating on Sam?**_

_SHUT UP! And besides...Sam and I are over._

**_Is that before or after you slept with her?_**

"GOD, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP I'M SICK OF YOU!" He didn't realize that he had screamed it out loud.

Jilly stared at him, her eyes filled with tears, "Well, I'm sorry if you don't like me Danny." She sniffled, "but you can at least try to not use that language around me, or at least pretend to be nice."

Danny's anger faded away and he put his hand on top of Jilly's, even though it was on the steering wheel.

"Jilly, I wasn't talking to you. Sometimes I get in fights with my mind and I shout stuff."

She laughed away her tears, "Fighting with your inner mind?"

He smiled. She had forgiven him, "Yeah…"

"That happens to me too, yet people never believe me." She smiled at him, and he took his hand off of hers, noticing now how it made him feel.

_Great…_

_**So you ARE cheating on Sam!**_

_SAM AND I ARE OVER! GAAHHHHH!_

"Danny? Danny?!?" He felt her shaking him.

"Oh…I'm alright…sorry Jilly." He said as he shook his head, trying to make his inner mind leave him alone.

"It's okay…we're here anyway, and I must warn you, be on your best behavior." She got out of the car and he followed her up to the doorstep of an old house.

She knocked on the door, and pretty soon a lady opened it.

"Jilly!" She yelled and pulled her into a hug.

"C'mon Dannah," Jilly took his hand and pulled him into the house after she had finished hugging the lady.

* * *

The lady sat in a chair across from the couch that they were sitting on. Danny noticed that Jilly was still holding his hand and he pulled it out from hers while she was in a conversation with the lady.

"Oh darling, I haven't seen you in forever, and who is this charming young man that you brought over?" Danny felt his cheeks turn red when the lady said charming.

Jilly put her hands on Danny's shoulders, "Mom, this is Danny, and Danny this is my mom."

"Mom?!?" Danny backed away from Jilly so her hands weren't holding onto his shoulders anymore.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too Danny, sorry if Jilly surprised you." The lady laughed, "My proper name is Mrs. Garcia, but you can call me Kim."

Danny nodded his head, looking over at Jilly. She looked kind of embarrassed, and he wondered if it was because she was letting him meet her parents.

"Drew! Drew! Get down here!" Mrs. Garcia yelled up the stairs.

Danny heard someone scrambling down the stairs and shortly after he saw a rough looking man running into the living room.

"Shhh…I just got her to go to sleep," He sat down on a chair by his wife, and immediately he noticed Danny.

"Dear, this is Danny, Jazz's sister." Kim explained to her husband, and a look of horror mixed with relief flooded his face.

"Nice to meet you son." He said confidently.

"You too." Danny managed to say, anxious to see where Ashley was. Jazz had sounded urgent.

"So Danny, how are you doing?" The man asked him.

Danny swallowed hard, "With all due respect sir, I don't have time for chit-chat, I've come here to take Ashley, she's in danger."

He felt the whole room grow tense. It was silent the next couple of minutes.

Finally Drew spoke up, "He's coming for her, isn't he?"

Kim put her hand on his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"The father," He looked over at his wife, "She couldn't take care of the child on her own, that's why she asked Jilly for help, and that's why Jilly came here."

"I need to go soon," Danny said, growing anxious by every passing second. Something was coming.

"Right dear," Kim said as she stood up and motioned for Drew to follow her.

"But I just got her to go to sleep," He groaned, and Kim slapped him on the arm. Danny and Jilly laughed as they left the room.

It was silent for several seconds.

"So, I guess that you have to go now." Jilly said sadly.

"Yeah…is that a problem?" He asked.

"No…I just thought that…" She trailed off, knowing that she didn't have to finish her sentence. Danny looked deep into her eyes, understanding what she meant even though it went unspoken.

He shook his head and laughed weakly, "I don't want to leave either."

She moved closer to him and he looked up at her.

"Jilly…" Now she was moving her face closer. He reluctantly leaned in.

Just when they were about to hit, he pulled back, leaving Jilly going face first into the couch.

She pulled back up, her cheeks red, slightly embarrassed.

"What was that about Danny?" She asked with no hint of laughter in her voice.

He looked away from her…

_I don't want to hurt her…_

_**But you will…you'll hurt everyone…it's your destiny.**_

His eyes shot open wide, his head ringing with pain. He collapsed onto the ground, the voice growing stronger inside him.

_**Kill, that's what you were meant to do. You're a murderer, that's all you ever are, and nothing can stop it…nothing.**_

"Nooo!" He cried, "No! I'm not!"

"Danny!" Jilly kneeled down beside him, "Danny, its okay!"

He clenched his fists and looked up at Jilly.

"Danny…" She muttered.

"W-what?" He panted softly, out of breath.

"Your eyes….they're…red…" She whispered.

He looked away from her, shutting his eyes and shaking his head.

He put his head in his hands, "No…I can't turn into that…"

"Danny…" Jilly put a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly he stood up, pushing Jilly away from him, "I don't have time for this. I just came for Ashley."

He found Jilly's parents and gently carried the little girl out of the house, not bothering to say goodbye to Jilly.


	13. When You Thought You Knew Someone

Me: Danny I'm sorry...

Danny: Leave me alone...

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Time Changes Things**

**_Chapter Thirteen: When You Thought You Knew Someone_**

_"Suddenly the world seemed to come back to life. The color slowly spreading over the black and white, but soon it all faded."_

* * *

Back in Amity Park, a girl with black hair was rummaging through a fridge late at night. She started making a salad, humming silently to herself.

"Samantha, please go to bed."

The sudden voice behind her made her turn around, knocking the bowl of salad down onto the ground, lettuce flying everywhere.

"M-mom?" She said.

"Samantha, you've been waking up at midnight every night for the past seven months. You've also gotten these cravings for more food, and you've gained a lot of weight. What's going on with you?" Her mother asked very seriously.

Sam looked at the ground, "I…uh…"

"I'm waiting," Her mother tapped her foot impatiently.

"The thing is…I…" She looked into her mother's eyes, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!?" Pam started going into a rant about teenage mothers.

Sam rolled her eyes at her mother, "It's alright mom, I planned it this way."

"You PLANNED IT!?!" Her mother screamed.

"Yes mom, I did, and it's turning out fine." Sam said, "I'm already seven months into the pregnancy, I can't really change anything now."

Pam grabbed her daughters arm and started pulling her towards the door, "We'll see about that. We're going to the doctor right now to ask for an abortion."

Sam held onto the doorway, "No mom! Don't kill the poor child!"

Pam let go of her daughters arm, "Why the hell did you get yourself pregnant on purpose Samantha?!?"

"So I wouldn't have to have an arranged marriage for you and dad to get more money." Sam crossed her arms.

"Is that what this was about?!?"

"Yes, and mom, I'm not going to give up my child."

Her mother sighed, "I know the tradition of that. You have to marry whoever the father is no matter what. So tell me, who is the father?"

Sam watched her mother grimace as she proudly declared, "Danny Fenton."

* * *

He set her down gently in the crib he had placed inside his room.

He watched her sleep as he stroked her red hair, pushing it out of her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked up at him, "Mommy!" She yelled.

"Shhh, Ashley, it's your uncle Danny," He picked her up out of her crib and set her down on the ground.

He laughed while he watched her walk awkwardly around his room.

She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg, "I love you."

He picked her up and stared into her green eyes, "How old are you Ashley?"

He laughed when she put up three fingers and said two.

"Haha…you're two?"

"Yesh!" She smiled, amused that she had made him laugh.

"Danny!" Jazz ran into his room putting her arms tightly around her brother.

"Mommy!" Ashley shouted.

Tears came to Jazz's eyes as she pulled back. She stroked Ashley's hair and Danny handed her over to Jazz.

"How have you been Ashley?" Jazz said sweetly to her daughter.

"You haven't been around anymore mommy, I missed you lots and lots!" Ashley cried and Jazz hugged her daughter.

"I'm sorry Ashley; I promise I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?" Ashley held her small pinky out.

Jazz wrapped her pinky around Ashley's, "I promise."

Ashley smiled and then rested her head down onto her mother's chest.

Maddie and Jack walked into the room, serious looks on their faces.

Maddie softly touched Ashley's hair, "Is this her?" She asked Jazz.

Jazz nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you to worry."

Ashley hiccupped and an ecto-plasmic beam shot out of her mouth.

"Ghost!" Jack yelled and he ran out of the room.

"Does she…" Danny trailed off when he saw Jazz nodding.

Maddie hugged Danny, "She told us all about what happened to her with Vlad, and how he's half-ghost."

She turned towards Jazz, "I'm so sorry he did that honey. I…you should've told us."

The phone rang and Jazz answered it, handing Ashley over to her mom.

"Hey Jilly…"

Danny tensed up.

"Yeah…I have her with me, why? Oh…yeah he's here. Why do you- oh…yeah…here he is." Jazz put the phone up to Danny's ear and he grabbed it.

"Jilly?"

"_Hey Danny, look I'm sorry…I thought that…"_

"I thought that too Jilly, and you are right. I do…love you." He paused for a second. It felt weird uttering the words.

"_I love you too Danny…"_

The line was silent for a couple more seconds.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow, not just hanging out, but…"

"_Sure, I'd really like that Danny."_

"See ya tomorrow then Jilly, I love you."

"_I love you too, see ya tomorrow."_

Danny got off the phone with Jilly and Jazz looked at him weirdly.

"Have you been hanging out with Jilly while I was in the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah, and speaking of which, why didn't you tell me you were getting out today?" He looked at her. She looked just like the old Jazz he knew. He wondered how much surgery she must've had to go through.

"Danny, haha, I didn't even know it was today, I'm not _that _kind of doctor." Danny laughed along with his sister, thinking everything was going great and nothing could ever go wrong again…

Until the doorbell rang…

Maddie answered the door, "How may I help you?" She asked two guys in black business suits.

"We're here for Danny Fenton. He is to be married to Samantha Manson right away."

Danny choked, "WHAT?!?"

Maddie looked at her son in horror, along with Jazz, "But…there must be some kind of mistake."

"There's no mistake ma'am. He's the one that got Samantha Manson pregnant and it is tradition that he marries her."

Maddie looked sternly over at Danny, "Is this true Danny?"

He looked down at the ground, "We just…but I guess she…" He sighed and walked over to the door.

He turned back to face Jazz, "Tell Jilly I said I'm really sorry."

The two guys led him into the backseat of the car.

He cried silently all the way to Sam's house.


	14. Epilogue

The wedding was quiet, and even though Sam did not have to go through an arranged marriage, someone else did. Someone who was torn apart at the seams, just when he thought everything was okay.

They had named their child Meghann, though Danny wanted to name her Jilly.

Danny went to work for Sam's father, keeping up the pattern of making a lot of money.

The voices grew stronger, and eventually they overwhelmed him, leaving Sam alone with their child.

He never knew what his child grew up to be, having left when she was eight.

But what happened to his child…well…that's an entirely different story.

**Meg Changes Things**

**_Sequel To: Time Changes Things_**

_Another Book: In The Triquel_

The First Chapter Is Already Written, It's On My Profile

By: _D**a**_**n**ny_s_**_E_vi**_lT_**_w_in**


End file.
